


Lo Stelliere

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [48]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 群星之相Pairing: All贝，卡贝，特贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 未来的特兰克斯发现贝吉塔的睡眠问题，他想要探知父亲的梦，为此他求助于能够使用读心术的孙悟空。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Future Trunks Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。

金色的泡泡一样的气团，凝聚在指尖上。  
逐渐膨胀变大的时候，有熔岩般不祥的炽热能量流转其中。  
看上去很虚幻，不是宇宙间本来能有的东西。光芒恢弘而堂皇，不断地吞噬周遭所有。那些激战留下的遗迹，譬如陨石的尘埃，还有卫星和战斗舰艇的碎片，此时都渐渐被那气泡般的热烈光球摄入，然后溶解消弭了。  
它已有一颗独立的星星那样大。在弗利萨的指尖，停驻并且转动着。  
“死吧。”那个怪物晃动着他覆着奇异角质的头颅，尖角在气波金红色的光芒照耀下，在军队旗舰光滑的金属外壳上落下恐怖的阴影。  
拥有能制造恒星的能量。而他只是、一个、普通的、自私的、生物、而已。  
弗利萨动动手指。巨大的能量球现在开始移动了。那仿佛是虚空投影的泡泡有了实形，它被无法抗拒的势能推动着，在真空当中加速移动着，直至没入目标星球的大气，撞向生存着百亿生灵的地表。  
星球的表面出现了裂痕，地核被热能直接触击，加剧了自我毁灭的过程。  
那星星碎裂了，生命在急速消失。  
最后的爆炸开始了。真空里爆裂无声，惟见白光耀眼。无数尘埃向四面八方挥散开，依仗着母亲死亡瞬息的最后推力，前进、前进、前进。  
终于，它们静止了。  
曾经高度繁荣的一片空间中就只剩下死。  
飞行座椅将弗利萨送归他的座舱。那怪物的脸上带着餮足的表情，他强大的躯体生机勃勃，这工作繁忙的主控室内往来不绝，毫无死亡气象。  
百亿的湮灭不过如那海上泡沫。对于那百亿的生命来说是命运的终曲，对这暴君来说也不过是夜宴的前菜罢了。  
“直接这么处理掉的话，反抗确实停止了，但如果银河巡警藉此介入的话总是有些麻烦。”  
面对近侍的进言，那个怪物只是懒洋洋地抬了抬眼：“告诉他们这是被巨大陨石撞击造成的灾难就可以了。”

——他那样说完以后，便招手示意我过去。  
——在走近他的同时，我已知道自己的故乡、我的母星死去的秘密。  
是一样的。他们撒一样的谎。  
贝吉塔行星不是被什么巨大陨石撞击毁灭的。眼前这个伸出手来抚摸我尾巴的怪物，就是我们赛亚人的仇人。

手指从贝吉塔的额角上离开的同时，悟空也睁开了双眼。在恣意生长的黑色发尖下，他那极具赛亚人特征的五官微微皱缩着，拼凑出一张鲜少出现的、忧愁的脸。  
“他从刚才开始就一直这样。”在他的身后，来自未来的特兰克斯向着前方伸出了手。  
他们面前的床上，蜷缩着特兰克斯血缘意义上的父亲——贝吉塔——他的手脚都紧缩着，背脊弓起，像婴儿那样把自己揉成很小的一块。  
明明拥有足可容纳两三个人的柔软床铺，这个以戒备姿态熟睡的男人却只占据床头一角。他用屈起的四肢紧抱着打结翻卷的薄毯，将它收在怀里，贴在胸腹上。  
因此并不像是被毯子温暖了，倒像要用这身体保护它一般。  
赛亚人埋在毯子里的脸是看不见的，但是他那一整副的躯壳都被“不安”俘获了，一直抖动着肩背不停地挤出“呜呜”的哀鸣。这宛若低泣的悲鸣让偷偷关注着他的特兰克斯不知所措。  
伸出去的手掌最终转了方向，特兰克斯没有真正触碰到蜷缩在床铺上的人，而是停驻在一侧的墙壁上。  
会被讨厌的。如果现在被他发现我在这里的话……一定是这样的。  
是他找来的孙悟空。几分钟前，两人一道藉由瞬间移动来到接近贝吉塔的地方。  
“我想请悟空先生用读心术看看爸爸的梦！”穿越时间出现在这里的青年如是请求过。  
“如果是做噩梦的话叫醒他就可以了吧，贝吉塔这么骄傲的家伙一定很讨厌被别人看到脑袋里的东西啦。”  
原本是拒绝态度的孙悟空，遭遇到了前所未有的强硬要求。  
“我能知道他是做了噩梦。但明明已经在和平中度过了那么多年，为什么爸爸睡着的样子还是这么让人难过？我一直想知道答案！”  
确实有这样的问题。已经那么久了，经历了那么多漫长的修炼和艰苦的战斗，大家已经逐渐熟稔和默契，所以到底是什么一直在夜晚掌握着贝吉塔的梦境？  
——是弗利萨吗？  
——是往昔的罪过吗？  
终究是因为好奇，悟空还是向着贝吉塔的额头探出了手指。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
然后行星破碎湮灭时那恢弘而恐怖的景象刹那扑面，瞬间将他的心魂吞噬其中。

“悟空先生？悟空先生！”  
将手指移开后，孙悟空还是站在那里，没有言语，一动不动。热烈的金色气焰开始在他的身周出现，他的眼睛慢慢褪去了黑色，瞳孔变得翠绿。  
黑头发像火焰一样，燃烧着金色的气。  
种种变化都在沉默中完成了。也许是感知到身边存在有强者的气，贝吉塔的眼皮开始抖动，发出被梦魇压迫着的人特有的呻吟。  
“悟空先生到底看到了什么？”特兰克斯感觉到极近处那金色的闪电已经拂上自己的发梢与脸颊。  
看过贝吉塔梦境的孙悟空，在无言中直接变身成为了超级赛亚人状态。  
他俯下身去，伸出他笼罩着金色的臂膀，在贝吉塔毫无反抗、也不知觉的这时候，攫获他、拉起他，将他直接拽进自己的怀里，接着便收拢了双臂，用上超级赛亚人级别的力气，让他没有办法挣扎着滑脱出去。  
“悟空先生！？”发出惊叫的是特兰克斯。孙悟空突然的粗暴应对让整个房间内都充斥着危险的雄兽气息。  
是绝对的掠夺者恣意疯长的霸道强横之气。  
贝吉塔差不多是挂在一个超级赛亚人的臂膀上，他没有惊叫，也没有挣扎。这个漩涡一般的噩梦有整个星系那样遥远和深沉，他要醒来太难了。  
他艰涩地眨动着双眼，好像仍在努力辨认眼前人到底是实景还是虚像。终于他的双眼有了焦距，他的意识回归身体。  
“卡卡罗特……？”他发出迟疑的声音，念出那个名字。  
“贝吉塔，那个时候——其实没有人告诉你，是你自己明白的，对吗？故乡的事，赛亚人的事，你自己统统明白了……然后这之后又在军队里独自忍耐了多少年？”悟空喃喃着。  
“什么……？”渐渐开始能够指挥自己身体的头脑发出了“快逃开”和“藏起来”的指示信号，被禁锢在悟空臂弯间的贝吉塔开始扭动挣扎起来，“我不懂你在说什么！这跟你有什么关系？你为什么在我的卧室里？特兰克斯，还有你？你们怎么回事？？都给我滚出去……”  
“当然跟我有关系。”超级赛亚人卡卡罗特用完全不同于“孙悟空”的沉郁语调宣布道，“我要抱你，贝吉塔！我现在就要。”

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

被金色气团笼罩的男人好像是完全疯了。  
无论如何，这就是特兰克斯一瞬之间的想法。  
父亲的噩梦里到底有些什么呢？为什么原本态度柔和、退避的孙悟空在读取那个梦之后就瞬间变得无理了呢？  
纵然有无数的疑问，来自未来之人也完全无心分辨。此时此地，超越全副理性的、唯一的、疼痛的想法，像星星爆炸那样遽然在他的心头碎裂开来，然后就完全占据了他的脑袋，并且催发出他的行动了——  
“绝对不能让那个男人碰他！”  
向来是怀着敬佩以待的孙悟空，霎时间堕落到只剩下“那个男人”的模糊概念，他的愤怒燃烧到了至高点。完全没有出声招呼这类先兆，就扑上去了。  
特兰克斯在撞向孙悟空的同时完成了超级赛亚人的变身，被愤怒燃烧着的翠绿色眼眸刚刚聚焦，看到的第一样具象之物，便是身为前辈的赛亚人那凝聚着光芒的掌心。  
像是预见到了特兰克斯愤怒的行动一般，超级赛亚人孙悟空以一个简单的气功波将他直接轰飞。  
未来青年的后背撞裂窗户，像枯草团滚动着飘飞在夜空里，摔得十分狼狈。  
——那个男人确实是疯了！爸爸的梦里到底有什么呢？！  
没有延误一秒钟，稳住身形的特兰克斯立刻反身飞了回去。  
在卧室的窗外，他看到他们亲吻在一起。

在战士里，贝吉塔固然并不高大，也锻炼出了一副非常紧实强悍的身体。但是跟“其他赛亚人”相比，他仍算是娇小的，肩膀不够宽阔，从胸膛往下，身体的线条忽然收束，有纤细的腰和胯部。  
被强如孙悟空那样体格的同类拥抱在怀里，会给人他随时要被捏碎骨头折断的危险观感。  
要接吻的话，悟空需要伏低头颅。他差不多是用这样态度，向那亡星的幸存者献上嘴唇。  
并非是轻慢的，那一定要像两个野蛮的赛亚人。牙齿和牙齿撞在一起，饥渴的舌头立刻就缠上了。变幻的闪电和流转的能量煎熬着皮肤，不知什么时候开始，手臂就抬了起来，在对方的身后缠紧。  
这个吻一直到快要抽取完全副的空气才停止。他们的嘴唇分开的时候，有几秒钟只是互相看着，默不做声地喘息。  
“悟空先生到底在爸爸的梦里看到了什么！”特兰克斯从窗子外面跳了进来。孙悟空向他转过脸孔，充满狂气的眉目间仍可辨出一些忧患的残骸。  
“我只是说了贝吉塔想要听到的话。”刚刚“越界”使用了读心术的男人说。  
“什、什么啦……！爸爸想要悟空先生……这怎么可能是爸爸一直以来的噩梦？在时间与精神的房子里，我就注意到他会做这种噩梦了！”特兰克斯咆哮着。他像个纯粹赛亚人那样，完全没有隐忍，不去遮盖情绪的变化，这个时候，仅只是咆哮着。  
“这不是。贝吉塔的噩梦是其他的东西，我没有办法说得出来给你，也没有办法赶走这个梦。不过除此之外，依照贝吉塔‘位居第二的愿望’做还是可以的。他脑子的第二桩愿望就是希望我抱他啊！”悟空说。  
虽然是令人肺都要气炸的发言，但似乎是事实没错。  
因为接受和迎合了来自“卡卡罗特”强硬的亲吻之后，被从漩涡般的噩梦里拖拽出来的贝吉塔就像完全失去了思考一样，向后倚靠在强壮臂膀上的身体前所未有的柔软，特兰克斯走近时，从这具躯壳上看到的是一张不知是梦是醒的迷蒙的脸。  
这卧室里是没有开灯的，事情突然，或许被吻过的人真的以为自己身在梦中也不一定……紧紧攥住悟空练功服的手指已经将地球制造的脆弱布帛扯坏了，即使是这样也不肯清醒和放开。  
“即使是这样你也不能……不能强迫我爸爸！”声音还是一样激烈和强硬，特兰克斯的想法却委实动摇了。他低下头，随即便注意到贝吉塔因着期待和愉悦，在轻微颤动摇摆的屁股和腰。  
是想要的……  
……非常想要。  
——孙悟空说的很大可能是实情。可是，也太难接受了。  
“‘强迫’吗……唔，说的也是，贝吉塔是希望我表现出这个来的，我确实在他的脑子里看到了呢。”小声嘀咕着无理的话，悟空抓住贝吉塔作为睡衣的棉质T恤，将它的下摆从短裤中拉了出来，向上卷动。  
身体的重量直接压了上来，也抓住手臂压在头顶，就这么飞快地把还在梦境门前的赛亚人压倒在他自己的卧床上。嘴唇没有任何迟疑地吻上了露出来的乳尖，原本细小的肉粒得到了期待的劫掠，欢喜地直立了起来。  
“喂！”特兰克斯惊叫起来，“你们要在我面前做这种事吗？”  
悟空停下动作，皱着眉头想了一秒钟，然后向着他扭过头来吩咐：“特兰克斯！所以你是要一晚上站都在旁边大喊大叫吗？当然是按贝吉塔脑子里想过的那样，你也一起来安慰他呀！”

乳头的尖端传来温暖愉悦的刺痛。这种感觉与身体记得的完全不同。  
在军队里的时候，被刺激这个部位的话，通常是为了尽快唤醒身体。如果不够湿，就很难顺利完成使用的目的。  
奴隶是不可以在主人快乐之前先感受到愉悦的。那个怪物会揉掐他的乳头，如命令般要求。  
必须马上找到兴奋。必须学习从强求和疼痛中捕获那微末的一点点电流。屁股要怎样摇动，尾巴是不是应该翘起来？那怪物挑剔每个细节，他有绝对漫长的生命和耐心来改变一切。  
——他打碎了我的故乡把我留在这里。我到底是什么？是被豢养的灭绝物种，还是有价值的战士？或者我只是他王座旁的一个装饰？  
——我是他的一样财产。  
百亿年的演化和上万年进化出的文明，他用一根手指就摧毁了。宇宙间为什么会有这样的事呢？  
这到底是强者安排的命运，还是全无道理的、巨大的无常？  
深不见底的、可怕的力量……如何才是这种力量的尽头？是否真的存在比这更加恢弘灿烂的力量？  
——我不知道。  
——我只知道……本来应该同星星一起死掉的我，为什么还在这里、摇动着腰，被怪物撬开屁股，从嘴里发出能够取悦他的虚假尖叫。  
纯粹不过是为了能够稍微轻松点度过今晚、能熬过在这个基地毫无意义的几天休整时间罢了。  
在无理无常的湮灭之后，就此更加珍惜苟活。  
意识到这一点的只有自己。孤身一人，所以很害怕。但也完全没有办法。  
——不。  
——不不。我是赛亚人的王子，怎么能够服从于区区的“害怕”。  
从那个时候就想过了，如果能活足够长，如果今生真能够找得到传说中的“超级赛亚人”，或许还能改变这无法逆转的湮灭命运吧……  
想活足够长。  
想找到超级赛亚人。  
——找得到的话……我愿意把自己完全奉献给超级赛亚人。  
——我希望得到超级赛亚人！

贝吉塔眨动的没有焦距的眼睛，眼泪就从那眼角滑出，滚下颧骨。  
一直翕动着的小心翼翼的鼻腔，也随之发出了细碎的啜泣声。  
“还是不知道爸爸为什么会这样……”这么说着的同时，特兰克斯单膝跪上了床沿。像是感同身受，抑或只是错觉，少年纤长的眼睫也开始湿润了，他俯下身，抱住父亲的头颅，把脸贴了上去。  
两个超级赛亚人难以压制的狂气光芒将贝吉塔的身体染上了一层金色。  
“总之就是在不对的时间和地点呼唤过我们，那时我们没有听见，也没有出现。”悟空说。  
“他想过把自己献给超级赛亚人。”他说。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

抓住摇动的腰，分开屁股上的软肉，然后看到的是因为期待与紧张，反而完全紧缩的浅色肉褶——像是感知到注视的目光一样，它开始瑟缩了。  
这同时，被超级赛亚人抓着自己屁股的贝吉塔想要抬起手臂遮住眼睛，这支手臂在半途中就被特兰克斯截住，并且送到嘴边献上了亲吻。  
身体弯折着，所有的重量都压在接触支撑物的双肩。而他的支撑物，是未来青年的双腿。  
被两个超级赛亚人抱在怀里，明亮而恐怖的热焰焚烧着贝吉塔的身心，长久以来被噩梦侵蚀过的躯壳迟疑地回应着强横的欲火，已经失去的尾巴也有所响应，它残存的根部膨胀发烫，摸上去硬邦邦的。  
“还是很害羞啊！尽管心里叫着要我马上冲进去用力抚慰，贝吉塔的这里还是很干也很小呢！直接插进去的话马上会裂开的吧！”  
听见悟空嘟哝着的这些令人脸红的话语，特兰克斯忍不住叫嚷了起来：“悟空先生别再说这种话了啦，爸爸总是害羞到想遮住眼睛呢！”  
“啊啊，那就交给你了，总得有法子让他不那么害羞吧！亲亲他也好，摸摸他也好，你想办法安慰啦。我就先安慰这里——”  
舌头伸出来，就直接舔了上去。赛亚人的舌头生有细密的肉刺，方便他们能从任何骨头缝里攫取养分。现在，这微显得粗糙的舌头直接摩擦在贝吉塔的入口上。  
只是来回舔了几下，赛亚人就承受不住地大叫起来，扭动着身体想要翻身逃开。放空的眼睛里出现罕有的惶惑神色，“请不要……不！……原谅我！”他尖叫起来。  
鼻子像空气不够那样急促地翕动着，他从特兰克斯的怀抱里挣扎开，啜泣着、发出哀鸣：“……请您狠狠地惩罚我！”  
“父亲！冷静些！”特兰克斯抓住他，没费多大劲就把他按住了。他惊慌地瞪了抱住下半身的孙悟空一眼。  
后者了然地摇了摇头：“这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟谁都没有过过贝吉塔那样的人生吧。直接弄伤他他会比较习惯，但我不可能那么做。”  
陷入谵妄状态的赛亚人扭拧着甩着头，可是双腿间属于雄性的欲望器官却一下子就觉醒了。它有着不协调的、脆弱的尖端，颜色是幼嫩的粉色。像是被那个诱惑了，一直耽于迟疑的未来青年埋首下去，张开嘴巴含住了它。  
贝吉塔发出更加凄切的尖叫，在空中晃动的双手猛然张开手指又遽然收紧——没有推开特兰克斯的头，相反的，那些指头插入了变成金色火焰的头发。  
——是梦吧……  
——即使会被灼伤也无所谓……  
大张着却没有注意到任何人与物的眼睛里蓄起了更丰饶的水分，贝吉塔的视线里目前只余下灿烂的光色，与强硬强壮的超级赛亚人。  
——一定完全是梦境。我一直以来都期待这个，只是更加具体了，身体的感觉也像是真的。  
——在享用这个身体的不是弗利萨。这个梦跟以前的有些不一样，这是个很少遇见的美梦……  
令人羞惭又期待的梦好像随时都会醒了。那个漂泊了半生的流亡者流着眼泪向他一直追求的对象们发出了邀请。  
“过来！抱我……抱我！求你们……”他说着发烧般的胡话，试图折断自己的腰那样挣扎，挣扎着去拥抱他们。  
“把我吃掉吧！”他尖叫着，“卡卡罗特！特兰克斯！让我变成你们一部分！把我杀掉吧……超级赛亚人！”  
悟空抬起头，用手指搓揉着刚刚做完准备的入口。被刺激和抚弄过的软肉贪婪地依附吸吮着坚硬的指头，噗地一下就吞食进去了。  
“贝吉塔这里已经变得很软了，颜色红红的。好啦，马上就可以开干了唷。”他露出一个拥有绝对力量的人绝对不会拥有的笑容，十足快乐地宣布道。

被抱起身体，入口被竖立的器官顶上，感觉得到可怕的温度与大小，湿漉漉黏液也觉得很烫。  
身后作为掌控的手臂慢慢降下去，单纯凭借自己的体重，入口就滑进去了。  
这是从未有过的状况，弗利萨不会这样。不出血就顺畅地服侍是不存在的，与那个怪物的纠缠始终有如苦刑一般。  
弗利萨通过让他痛苦的方式反复重申他的统治。  
紧绷感出现又很快消失，没有撕裂的剧疼，也没有肚子里的肉被挖掘的钝痛。滚烫的利剑依着向来都有的渴望滑进身体。  
一直空着的洞被填满了，枯萎的肉被狠狠摩擦，所有的血都冲向那里，脑子变得一片空白。  
“啊啊——卡卡罗特——！！”毫不怀疑这就是卡卡罗特，足够温存又足够蛮横，跟想象中的一样好。  
贝吉塔伸出手去，空虚的身前也有一个超级赛亚人感同身受，递上滚烫的怀抱。  
“爸爸是感到很痛苦吗？被悟空先生这样插进去很难受吧？”  
“喂，他哪有难受，从刚刚插进去开始，里面的肉都咕叽咕叽地在吸呢！”一边说着让人脸红的话，一边抬高身体和摆动自己的腰，在肠子里面毫不留情地翻搅。  
贝吉塔的喉咙里不受控制地溢出了带着甜味的呻吟，脖子向后仰着，后脑勺尽可能地贴住悟空的胸膛，不安分地擦来擦去。  
“这样叫的话肯定是舒服啦。特兰克斯，等一下你也来吧。贝吉塔的里面好棒啊，真是湿得不得了……”  
这么感叹的时候，就用手扶住脑袋，牙齿也咬住了脆弱的后颈。突然来到的刺激让肠子绞得更紧了，精液和眼泪几乎是同时就喷了出来，统统沾黏在未来青年的身上脸上。  
从面颊上擦取的这些，是父亲被悟空先生榨出的精液——特兰克斯像无法分析这事实一样，久久看着自己沾着白浊的手掌。

“要来吗？不用担心，我知道贝吉塔希望你跟他做。”孙悟空说。  
这不是诱惑的魔音。这些不过是强者近乎于无欲的诚实之言。  
“如果不是这样，绝对不会让给你的，甚至你摸一下都想杀了你。可惜啊，贝吉塔很重视你，你也是他想要的。”一边继续挞伐，一边平静地吐出了这些残酷的话。  
两个赛亚人充满暴戾之气的眼神在染成金色的空间里交汇，瞬间拼杀出火花。  
“要做吗？”悟空问。  
青年点了点头，扯开自己的裤子。继承自赛亚基因的粗壮器官早已高昂起怒张的头，叫嚣着掠夺的诉求。  
“把他给我，我也要让他射出来。”连声音都好像变化了，忽然就年长了许多岁似的。说完这句话，特兰克斯将贝吉塔的双腿弯折起来，推至紧贴在胸前的姿态。  
他贴近了，压了上来。

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

4、

特兰克斯的东西当然与孙悟空的完全不同。  
而且，是第一次的接触，插进来的时候已经很硬了……蹭擦着入口处发热的嫩肉，一下冲进来，豁然撑开因为焦渴而收缩的肠子，撞击在从未抵至的深处。  
“啊——！”连绷紧的小腹都开始抖动了，绵长的吟叫从贝吉塔张开的嘴巴里冲了出来，似若是深深躲藏的软弱的自己都被完全侵入的粗硬巨棒挤榨出来了。  
不光是发出这样令人脸红的声音，腰肢因为迎面而来的撞击而弓起并悬空了，像少年一样的薄薄的细腰下面，滑腻的屁股肉因为承受冲撞轻颤着，完全脱离了管束那样妖媚地抖动起来。  
整个身体的反应，都仿佛是刚刚被侵犯的处子那样意外和不自然。被不熟悉的男性占有了，被侵犯并且深深地埋在肚子里，血肉和神经都被异物感与羞怯铺陈覆盖。贝吉塔素常不假以热情神色的脸孔上出现了一瞬间失措的表情，显然身体比濒危的理智更先确定了沦陷的事实，他的手臂抻直，手指在空中蜷曲，可这时抓握住的都是空气。  
难以言述的不安感让他没有直接交错手臂，去拥抱这个陌生的、更年轻的身体。  
“爸爸比想象中的温暖喔。刚刚突然夹住我就差点完了。”特兰克斯做梦似的胡话在耳边不停地循环。  
是超级赛亚人特兰克斯。  
——也和他做了吗？  
——他是在我的面前直接杀死了弗利萨的那个人。  
肚子里自己不能知道和理解的，埋藏很深的软肉被怒张的尖端紧压着碾磨着，身体已经不能自己动了……感觉到肠子里的嵌入物不合常理地画着圈和摆动，贝吉塔酸痛的眼鼻都被逼出了体液。  
何况孙悟空的手指还在持续不间断地捏掐着乳尖。这里像花的颜色一样红了，他发出几乎可说是天真的赞叹。  
充血和肿胀的乳头硬挺得令人难受，任意的触碰和吮吸，只要不是继续施压，都更接近清凉的抚慰。可恶的手指移开后，特兰克斯的舌头就立刻填补了位置。肿得发烫的乳头接触到温热的舌尖，贝吉塔竟觉得那舌头是冷的，他因这发冷的错觉震抖了一下。  
上下弹动的身体马上被抱得更紧了。来自未来的少年吮吸着脆弱可怜的乳尖，是要与他密谋一般，小声地含糊地与他嘀咕着：“要动了喔。一旦开始动的话要一直在爸爸的里面射出来才会停下喔。”  
他粗鲁地晃着腰，炽热的楔子搅动着酸胀的肉褶，从它们那里榨出许多蜜汁，接触部稍微异动就有肆无忌惮的水渍洇出，被侵犯的人湿得一塌糊涂。  
“可以吗？可以让我做吗？爸爸？”没有机会撒娇就被命运追赶着的青年，对另一个没有机会撒娇就收获了命运的青年嘟嘟哝哝地撒着娇。  
——让你得到我是我允许的奖赏。  
怀着这种几乎可说是——不可告人的念头，贝吉塔发出不成篇章的尖锐吟哦：“特……特兰克斯……！特兰克斯……！”  
很难确定他的神识目前依旧属于梦魇还是现实。但既然收到了来自亡星的小王子如此妖艳的邀请信号，那剧烈的、狂风暴雨般的征伐便开始了。

被巨物填得满满的屁股一直在抖。  
特兰克斯的东西极快速地抽出时，被他疼爱过度的入口会来不及反应和收缩而松弛张开，内里娇嫩的肠子也不吝于裸露出它玫瑰般的色彩。  
像个不知所措的处女那样被男人强硬地索取，并且哭个不停……  
因为不知如何应付被超级赛亚人的特兰克斯这样摆弄身体，贝吉塔一直张着的嘴巴慌乱地发出不成调的呻吟。  
“很快乐的话，我也加入一起来吧。”听见这番坦荡的说话，就突然慌张了，贝吉塔眨动着明显有些混沌的眼睛，想寻找另一个赛亚人的脸。  
硬而且烫的肉块贴在嘴角磨蹭，孙悟空的声音在很温柔地劝哄：“也试试这个吧……用嘴巴吸吸看？”  
鼻子闻到的都是属于卡卡罗特的味道，绝不可能认错，赛亚人有极敏锐的嗅觉。  
——想要卡卡罗特……因为恨极了他的幸运和强大。  
——想把卡卡罗特吃下去，想和卡卡罗特变成一体。  
强烈的欲望灼烤着贝吉塔，几乎放弃了思考一般，他顺从地张开嘴巴，将孙悟空的血肉吞进口中。  
“贝吉塔好可爱喔！嘴巴裹得紧紧的，也好可爱喔，真的很会吸呢！”这是发乎内心的赞誉，没有半点隐瞒和粉饰。  
似乎真的被这种快乐的情绪感染和蛊惑了，被超级赛亚人填满了身体的空洞的贝吉塔开始配合地扭动起来，一直无依无靠的手臂也终于落在了特兰克斯的裸背上。  
少年的皮肤像如丝缎，光滑、柔软，覆着薄汗。汗水让拥抱几次滑脱，可贝吉塔执著于这个。他的十指在未来的、血缘意义上的儿子的背上交握绞紧了。他那快要被折断般的身体里反复承受着不伦者的长钉。插进去、刺进去！刺穿了，快要被杀死了……  
想要尖叫的冲动又被赛亚人卡卡罗特的肉具堵在喉咙里。  
是绞杀般的蹂躏。是窒息般的性爱。

“如果一起射进去会怎么样？会怎么样啊爸爸……”来自未来的、不应当存在于这个时空少年迷醉而错乱问着他。  
温柔的紫色头发已经完全化作充满强横力量的金色火焰。那火焰在燃烧，那火焰在焚毁他们全部。  
“想要爸爸怀上我的孩子……想爸爸留下我的东西！现在被我反复责罚的这个地方，如果是子宫什么的就好了，全部都给你，全部都射在里面……！”  
他以人类混血儿的身体承载的，是疯狂的赛亚巨猿才能做的梦。肚子里被反复责罚的一点蔓延着甜腻的池沼，不断地被撩动，贝吉塔觉得自己仿似变成了只剩下了几个器官的湿漉漉的怪物。  
像祖先那样，只是凭借着感觉，去求生、去掠夺、去交配……  
火热的陶醉感包裹着被使用的部分，那个行星和生命湮灭的年幼的目击者，在名为“贝吉塔”的壳里，短暂地从那关于布满死的碎屑宇宙之梦里逃脱了片刻。  
“贝吉塔更喜欢的是我吧！不要得寸进尺啦！只有我会持续射给他的……”说着这种浑话的一定是卡卡罗特了。  
——不要离开，卡卡罗特。  
——特兰克斯也不要离开我。  
他交错的手指一根根地分开了，双手各自捉住了两个超级赛亚人掠动着闪电的辉煌的身体。  
忘情地，向他们不断要求着，也对他们鲁莽的需索有求必应。

END.


End file.
